


Discontinuous

by RazRas



Series: Limits [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Future Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Insecure Viren (The Dragon Prince), M/M, One-Sided Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Sad Viren (The Dragon Prince), Viren Tries His Best (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazRas/pseuds/RazRas
Summary: Viren swallowed. It was so simple; merely convey that he wished to give his life for his King. But it wasn't quite that. If it were so the words would have been easy, like taking the oath to be High Mage. No, this was more like how he felt first accepting Harrow's hand in friendship all those decades ago. This wasn't High Mage Lord Viren offering himself for the King of Katolis. This was Viren giving himself to Harrow.Viren wanted Harrow to feel it. Feel it beyond the sacrifice, and loyalty, and duty. To feel the love. Because that was what Harrow had asked of him in the throne room earlier wasn't it? Any of his guards would lay down their life for the King, but they weren't like Viren. They didn't belong to Harrow body and soul. No, Viren didn't just want to die for Harrow he wanted to actualize his love for him. Engrave it in history, prove it to Harrow. Viren couldn't help smiling fondly to himself at the thought."Do you find this funny, Viren?""Of course not Harrow. Yes, I've brought the Soulfang, but I have a proposal. Please, let me explain."
Relationships: Claudia & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Harrow & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Limits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Discontinuous

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings folks!  
> I've never written on A03 before, so do let me know what you think (the good and the ugly, I can take it). This work is basically a retelling of the episode where Viren goes to offer to take Harrow's place the eve of his assassination. As expected, the discussion doesn't go so hot. Anyway, I thought they really had a lot of implicit tension that wasn't properly explored in the show, so viola here's this. Hope you enjoy!

The portrait of him and Harrow stood bold and unquestionable; a light in the growing dark of despair that started when they had learned of the Moonshadow assassins.

"He knew that I would always stand by his side through anything."

Claudia turned to look at him, expression caught somewhere between inquisitive and sympathetic. Or was that pity?

"And I will stand by him through this as well."

Viren turned to his daughter pulling her in for one final embrace. She eagerly returned it, though evidently shocked. A wave of regret for not being more affectionate to his children when he had the chance rolled through him, but he quickly banished it. This was not the time for getting caught up in sentiment.

"Look after your brother. I am so incredibly proud of the both of you." He cupped her cheek fondly one last time before pulling away to exit the room.

"Dad! Where are you going? What do you plan to do? What are we going to do about the King?"

Viren chuckled lightly at Claudia's characteristic rambling.

"Only what is necessary," he answered before exiting the room without looking back.

~

Claudia did not follow him to Harrow's bedchambers. Soren and the rest of the Crownguard stood alert in front of the door. It was evident though, by their weary expressions, none of them seemed to believe they could prevent the impeding assassination. All, save for Soren who was humming lightly adjusting and readjusting his grip on his sword.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

Viren took a moment to look at his son. It was no secret Soren taxed Viren's patience on a near constant basis, but at this moment only one thought ran through his head while looking at Soren.

"I'm glad you're alive."

Soren laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"You good Dad? I'm not the, you know..." Soren leaned in closer, rather loudly whispering, " _ the one about to be assassinated _ ."

"Of course not. I merely wished for you to know that I, that I care deeply about you."

Soren flushed lightly.

"Uh, thanks!"

"Of course; take care Son."

He couldn't bring himself to hold Soren like he did Claudia. Viren knew he had distanced himself from his son for a long time now, the sight of Soren too often dredging up unwanted memories of Lissa. This time he did allow the burn of regret to scathe at his heart. A sensation not dissimilar to staring into the sun after emerging from a dark room. He hadn't lied, however. Even if it meant his wife left him, even now when he wasn't sure Soren still loved him, even as looking at Soren caused his heart to ache, he was glad. Glad to see the breath flow in and out of his son, see him fiddle with his sword like no proper Crownguard ever should. Glad to see his son was still alive.

"I need to speak with the King."

"Right, sure thing!"

The guards cleared the way for him and he opened the door, slipping into the silent chamber.

~

"Viren."

"Harrow."

Harrow waited impatiently, glancing with disapproving contempt at the basket of the Soulfang clutched in Viren's hands. Viren wanted to say more, but the words seemed to strangulate themselves in his throat. Thought and feelings so clear and comprehensible to his heart impossible to effectively convey in words. It was evident though that Harrow was running on a short fuse tonight.

"I've given thought to what you said."

The words barely left Viren's lips before Harrow's scathing words cut at him.

" _ Have you? _ Why then have you returned with that  _ abomination. _ "

Viren swallowed. It was so simple; merely convey that he wished to give his life for his King. But it wasn't quite that. If it were so the words would have been easy, like taking the oath to be High Mage. No, this was more like first accepting Harrow's hand in friendship all those decades ago. This wasn't High Mage Lord Viren offering himself for the King of Katolis. This was Viren offering himself for Harrow. 

Viren wanted Harrow to feel it. Feel it beyond the sacrifice, and loyalty, and duty. To feel the love. Because that was what Harrow had asked of him in the throne room earlier wasn't it? Any of his guards would lay down their life for the King, but they weren't like Viren. They didn't belong to Harrow body and soul. No, Viren didn't just want to die for Harrow he wanted to actualize his love for him. Engrave it in history, prove it to Harrow. Viren couldn't help smiling fondly to himself at the thought.

"Do you find this funny, Viren?"

"Of course not Harrow. Yes, I've brought the Soulfang, but I have a proposal. Please, let me explain."

Harrow's gaze didn't soften, but he gestured for Viren to approach. To speak.

"You are my king, but you are also my friend-"

"Your  _ friend?" _

"Yes, my friend," Viren said cautiously. After years of witnessing Viren's craftiness and scheming, it shouldn't have been surprising that Harrow would suspect his intentions. Cast doubt on decades of friendship, of devotion. But it did, and it made Viren simultaneously struggle to say what he came here to say and desperate to prove his love to Harrow.

"Right now, I do not come to you as my king. I think of you as my brother."

Harrow's formerly suspicious tone turned incredulous, "Your brother. I see the problem now. It's that you believe you are special..."

Viren struggled to keep his breathing steady. Harrow's temper was running thin.

"Better than everyone else, above the laws of this kingdom."

"That's not what I'm trying to communicate. Please listen."

Harrow's gaze pinned him, eyes conflagrating with rage.

"Assassins are coming to murder me tonight and you're wasting what precious time I have left!"

Harrow glanced towards his bed, where a photo lay overturned. Viren did not need to look at the picture, however, to know who it was of. A cold chill passed through him as the growing suspicion that when Harrow all but asked Viren to die for him, it was less out of love for the "for him" part as it was for the "die" part. Still, Viren couldn't let go of Harrow yet. He had long since resigned himself to Harrow not loving him as he loved Harrow, but at the very least he could prove he loved Harrow more than anyone else ever had or could.

"Harrow, no-"

"Just stop. In fact, if you're going to speak to me at all, you should address me correctly. How about 'No, Your Highness.' In fact, let's try 'Yes, Your Highness,' for a change."

Something that had been thawing in Viren since he decided to die for Harrow froze. His blood went cold with rage. Was it not Harrow that had wanted this out of him, expected it? Perhaps Harrow was not fond of Viren’s “creative solutions,” perhaps Harrow thought Viren himself to be a detestable character, but there was no denying that over the years Harrow used him. Harrow needed him. One way or another, he meant more to Harrow than the others. How could Harrow be so stubborn as to deny him this?

“Oh, are you certain you wouldn’t prefer ‘Your Royal Highness’? Or ‘Your Esteemed Inimitable Majesty’ perhaps?”

Harrow took a step toward Viren, crowding him against the bed. For a moment Viren feared he would strike him, before realising Harrow would never do that. Not due to any affection for Viren, but for the unholy way in which it would degrade his own moral righteousness.

“I have tolerated your arrogance for long enough, maybe even encouraged it. But if today is my last day as king, you will know your place.”

Despite himself, and despite the fear now surmounting his rage, Viren asked, “And where exactly is that?”

“Right here on your knees.”

Whatever had frozen inside of Viren cracked. No, shattered. Its shards digging into him from the inside, a shudder ran through him as he knelt before his King. He dared not open his mouth, unsure of whether words could even come out of it anymore. He cast a glance at Sarai’s portrait on the bed before Harrow’s voice dragged his attention back to his King.

“You are a servant of the Kingdom of Katolis. You are a servant.”

How could Viren have been so stupid? It was apparent now that the question was never of whether Viren loved the King or if the King needed Viren. No, King Harrow thought him worthless. Whatever had urged King Harrow all those years ago to call Viren to stand beside him was now long dead. Viren was unworthy of the King’s friendship, of his trust, of his love, and he was unworthy to offer his tainted soul for the King. 

He wanted to scream the words at him,  _ I will die for you _ . But it was painfully obvious now that none of this is about what Viren would be willing to do, but rather if Viren should be kept around to do anything at all. He should have expected it after Lissa, the problem was always who he was at his fundamental core. And with time anyone who disillusioned themselves into thinking there was something in Viren to appreciate would realize otherwise and discard him like the detritus he is.

His body shook, partially due to the unrelenting pain from his bad knee and partially from the onslaught of tears he was fighting back. He would not cry in front of the King, he could not.

Still, Viren reached down to hold the edge of the King’s robe. Hands incapable of ceasing their light trembling lifted the hem to his lips, and he placed a chaste kiss to the fabric before bounding out of the room.

~

Prince Callum stood outside the King’s chambers requesting to see his father, something about an egg. Panic rushed through Viren, before he realized it hardly mattered now. The King would fall and Xadia would crush humanity beneath its feet.

Viren gestured for Soren to let the boy through just as the elves began their onslaught. Viren disappeared from the fight retreating back to his dungeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Do leave comments if you get the chance  
> (pls I'm lonely, jk no pressure)  
> Have a good one!


End file.
